


i don't wanna look at anything else (now i saw you)

by chiwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Soonhoon - Freeform, they are project partners but something more happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwoo/pseuds/chiwoo
Summary: As soon as golden rays touches his skin, Jihoon found himself underneath white covers and serene atmosphere, in a soft morning cuddle with no other than Kwon Soonyoung.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	i don't wanna look at anything else (now i saw you)

Little crystal raindrops start to fall down against the window pane behind the partially closed delicate silk curtains that hangs loosely and carelessly reaching the wooden floor.

Series of faint patter that goes  _ thump, thump, thump _ in graceful mellow rhythm continues and fills in the stillness and quietness of the dimly lit room setting a calm atmosphere that puts Jihoon in deep deep peaceful slumber. He indulged the comfort of being underneath the soft sheet covers engulfing his whole frame and burying himself in basking warmth. The thin layers of warm cottony material touching the expanse of his bare cool skin around his back.

For the first time within his dreary week, he slept for full eight hours, one thing that he's been missing and longing all through the struggles and poor attempts of getting some sleep on his desk, the library, and even in the dirty cafeteria tables that earns forehead slaps from his stoic (slightly) neatfreak friend, named Wonwoo.

It started off as a bad habitual practice of coping up with the congested college schedules, work deadlines and amount of cold americano intakes. However, this week, it became unbearable because of constant studies for his finals and a certain person who seemed to be hiding from his responsibility as his group partner and left Jihoon to do all the work by himself.

Not that he complains, he's used to it, but a little help would be nice.

Stirring in his sleep, sudden shots of sharp pain ripples from his spines in a straight line followed by an uncomfortable soreness coming from his backside and hammering tremors hits his head, spoiling his once peaceful sleep. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and rubbed the sleepiness off his heavy drooping lids and let out a small yawn.

Painfully slow, he tried his best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling coming from his back to turn on his right side and bury himself further inside the now more warm cotton sheet draping his body like a half-way cocoon. Jihoon sighed deeply and immediately drifted into sleep once more, ignoring that it may be morning or so by now but he could care less-sleep first, then function later.

Barely awake and conscious, Jihoon can feel breaths fanning over his forehead and brushing over some strands of his hair. There are light soft snores and waves of heaving chest against his skin  _ and a pair _ of warm strong limbs entangled, framing his small body underneath the covers.

Jihoon would have indulge in the comfort of staying in this position. He would have like the idea of being cuddled, if it wasn't for his sleepiness willing away and getting even more wide awake.

Bit hesitant, he took his time to breathe before his eyes flew open. To his surprise, he was met with a familiar face. A very familiar, only to be reminded that this person is the sole subject of his personal torment. His name?

_ Kwon Soonyoung _ .

Jihoon felt his cheeks burning uncharacteristically by the sight. The proximity between them too close- mere inches away that their lips will almost touch with one wrong move. Carefully not to wake the other, he moved away to widen the distance and takes in the scenery before him- long bashful lashes by the end of beautiful closed crescent eyes, slightly parted pinkish lips, silk soft raven hair pooling all over the pillow and piercing of constellations adorning his ear- and on top of that, is the broad chest and shoulders alcove underneath the thin sheet cover. Jihoon gulped.

Without any seconds thoughts, Jihoon delicately tap his index finger atop of the enticing exposed skin slightly producing dull thud sounds against the lean muscle. he felt shudders rising up underneath his touch as the latter stir in his slumber and grumbles that snaps Jihoon out of his thoughts, retracting his hands back on his own chest.

" _ Baby _ ," he mutters in a heavily sleep induced voice and groaned sheepishly, "your hand is cold."

Soonyoung hums at the loss of contact and oh so slowly flutters his slanted eyes open. The rain seems to have finally stopped as streams of morning light coming from the rising sun seeps through the curtains, actuating the defined features of his face.

Warm rays drape itself onto the soft white covers, pooling a bright gold and honey hues instantly willing away the coldness of their stark naked bodies underneath.

Jihoon paused, the serene atmosphere surrounding them muddled with the loud banging of his heart as he feels his face flushing in deepest shade of red as flashbacks of fingers tracing a fine line down his spine that sends bolts of electricity and pair of softest lips pressing against of what felt like every inch of his pale skin dawned to him. He silently asked himself if this was just nothing but a dream.

And here's another thing or two: exhibit a, when Soonyoung gave Jihoon a dangerous, lazy sunlit smile that may or may not send his heart bursting out of his ribcage and exhibit b, Jihoon waking up in an unfamiliar room with Soonyoung laying next to him with the eventful memories of last night's fight, confessions and something more in between that keeps whirling on his head and made Jihoon even more redder.

"Good morning" his morning voice was deep and hoarse from sleep that jihoon may find as a major turn on. Soonyoung smiled fondly down at him, not failing to notice how of a blushing mess Jihoon is now.  _ Cute, so cute _ .

Jihoon remained frozen still on his spot, not muttering a single word the moment he woke up and his silence made Soonyoung a little worried. "Baby, is there something wrong?"

He tried to calm the loud drumming inside his chest as warm hands cupped his heated cheeks and soft pair of lips pressed against his forehead. As if knowing what whirlwinds was going inside his head, Soonyoung gently threaded his fingers in between Jihoon's soft sea of locks and directly looked into his worried eyes with reassuring crescent gazes and an endearing smile. "Don't worry, I'll take responsibility this time."

By that, there's no way Jihoon could stop the warmth spreading across his already red cheeks and the maddening rush of his words, "You better be."

And daylight has never been this warm and radiant before.

**Author's Note:**

> i just need something to write.


End file.
